The present invention relates to a running mechanism assembly for a sliding door including at least one running roller which is rotatably attached to a height-adjustable roller carrier, an eccentric disk rotatably arranged on the roller carrier with a wrench fixture for adjusting the eccentric disk, and a fastening plate having a cylindrical extension for insertion into a pot bore hole on the sliding door and a recess for the roller carrier.
Running mechanism assemblys for sliding doors are known in many designs. They serve to guide sliding doors hanging on rollers. In the process of minimizing costs and simplifying assembly, the running mechanisms must be subsequently connectable with the sliding door with little assembly expenditure. For this purpose, with most known constructions of running mechanisms, pot bore holes, i.e., cylindrical bore holes which do not completely penetrate the sliding door, are created in the sliding door. Into these bore holes, cylindrical extensions of the running mechanisms, which are already mounted in a carrier rail on the ceiling of the cabinet or closet, can then be inserted and fastened.
So that manufacturing inaccuracies on the sliding door and/or on the cabinet can be compensated for, qualitatively superior running mechanism assemblies require equipment by which any sliding door is adjustable as to height. For this purpose, an eccentric disk is provided, which is inserted into the running mechanism and which can be activated with a screw driver. Most designs have locking screws which, after adjustment, connect the carrier plate of the running mechanism immovably with the sliding door. Such devices fulfill their purpose, but a subsequent readjustment becomes troublesome. Moreover, after adjustment, the locking screw must be installed in an additional operation. For these reasons, it is often forgotten or deliberately omitted, and the sliding door will, after being used for a certain period, no longer hang exactly adjusted on the guide rail.